Cursing Waves
by A Sweet Dream
Summary: Karkat-x-Eridan based story. Other pairing will be involved, but this is the main pairing I'm aiming for. Eridan is about to kill himself, when he finds a stubborn saving grace with a temperamental fellow troll. This summry sucks. ;w;
1. So I heard you like

Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and all that good shit.

I don't own crap.

not a damned thing. enjoy my crack-fiction people! ENJOY IT!

PS. I know I suck at typing Eridan's stutter thingy-magig with the W's and such. Bare with me, I just want to write a fan fiction for fun.

* * *

"Eridan! Stop!" Karkat demanded to the boy whom was ready to take everything and just throw it away. Perhaps they were not the best of friends, hell, they really weren't even that, however, where Karkat lacked in offering friendship, he always listened. And the hipster teenager looked back to the red-eyed boy, tears streaming down his face with a purple tint to them. Karkat sighed as he approached the other but halted when the other threatened to jump. " No! E-eridan… C-come down here… damn it…. G-get away from the window." He spoke softer than he usually did.

Purple eyes searched in those red ones for the chance the other was insincere in his concern, and he shook his head. " N-no! You stay away! D-damn y-you all! You have no idea what it is like to be me! Just please! D-don't wwatch!" He begged the other, turning his back to him, he was about to push himself from the ledge of the window, when his scarf was pulled, choking him slightly and forcing him back, the taller male fell down and collapsed into the arms of and onto Karkat, whom he in turn, sent crashing to the ground, however, as he went to move, those arms, ones he didn't know were so strong, refused to let him go.

"No ampora! I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, you stupid ass! Damn it I care! and I'm not letting you kill yourself over Captor and Peixes, it isn't worth it!"He was bunt with the other, letting him go, only to move and forcefully pin the male down in a fumbling of arms and legs, fighting on both sides, one to get away, and the other to hold the male down. finally pinning those wrist down from the hysterically screaming and crying boy, Karkat panted and forced the other into a hug despite straddling him. " Shhhh, it's okay Eridan, it's okay damn it…. I care… Okay…. so just, please, don't." Eridan fought against him for only a few moments longer before he went limp in the other's hold, and just let his tears flow, and Karkat smiled softly, a hand rubbing the male's back.

Karkat continued rubbing that back, and as so many words began spilling form the other's mouth, so many curses, word soy anger, resentment, jealousy, sadness, all of it, he listened and stayed. " Eridan, i'm here for you, okay? I…. i'm not the best damned friend to have, i know, but, look, don't do it, okay?" Eridan pulled away from the shorter male and looked up from his sitting position compared to the other, and his mouth was struggling not to let out another sob, cheeks stained form constant tear flow. " Wwhy do you even care about me? Don't you hate me too?"

Karkat shook his head in disagreement to the statement. " Nope. I'm an ass, but not that much of an ass. You haven't done anything to deserve that yet." He smiled to the boy, this eyes so wide, Eridan really wasn't a bad looking kid, he just, was very, well, misunderstood and strange. "Besides, I'm a 'Stupid Land-dweller' right? I don't understand you, and if anything, you are suppose to hate me." he chuckled, feeling the other pull him closer, he gave the male who's face was nuzzling into him an inquisitive look. " I wwas wrong… about you lowbloods." " Nah, only a few of us, ass." Eridan laughed some and looked at the other. " Not s much as you." and Karkat smiled to the other. " Damn straight, now come on, let's get you cleaned up, and this room, I think we need to go get you some comfort food."

They had been living among humans for centuries, and while there was always that obvious difference between them, they got along, for the most part. Walking to the store with Eridan, he made the other pick out several different foods that he enjoyed before paying for them and renting several movies to return to his apartment with, not Eridan's. He was thankful for the strange human's way of comforting others, seeming to work on his, friend he supposed was the word. Eridan seemed much happier just to have someone listening to him the whole time.

A thing that really set trolls apart, is that they did not, persay understand the sexuality terms of humans, simply enjoying their quadrant system. Karkat being happy with his mostly filled quadrants, Gamzee Makara was the only troll that mad this head spin, because he could never place where they really were relation wise, stuck between considering them Moirails, and maybe even possible Matesprits, he threw that idea away awhile ago from the other going into a matespriteship with Tavros Nitram, to which he was very happy for his friend.

Arriving to his apartment, he let the other in first, and it wasn't messy, but, it wasn't spotless either, there were a few things laying around in the living room the our opened up too. but really, it was just because of all the games Karkat played in his free time and days off. " Make yourself at home, and here ya go." He threw the highblood troll a pint of ice-cream they picked out and eventually returned with spoons, his own ice-cream, and drinks. the rest of the things presumably placed in the fridge and icebox to keep cool. the bag of movies next to eridan, after a spoon and soda taken form the other, a free hand grabbed the bag and moved it to sit next to the other. "Alright, now what do we wanna watch first? I vote Harry Potter and the deathly Hollows Parts 1 and 2 !" Eridan's eyes lit up. " That sounds great! Then wwwe should start on the " Lord of the Rings" series next!" Karkat chuckled. " woah slow down tiger, we might be asleep after these, but tell you what, tomorrow, definitely!" Eridan simply nodded and Karkat got up once more to put the movie in his game system, waiting for the previews to pass, he got comfortable next to the male.

Eridan and Karkat popped their ice-cream open together, and next thing you knew, they were munching on the ice-cream and talking about their problems for the first movie's entirety. when the second was put in, the ice-cream was gone or melted and tossed away, and they had gotten a blanket, stating no red-romming was going on at that moment, since they were so close, enjoying the movie, however, all that crying seems dot have made Eridan tire,d and Karkat's insomnia finally bring him to his brink, by the end of the movie, the two boys were asleep together on the large couch of the mutant blood troll's.

Morning rolled around and the two war enow lazily flopped together, karat laying down, Eridan's head was on the other's stomach and glasses knocked to the floor, they seemed rather peaceful together. however, they were awoken to Gamzee Makara looking none to pleased at the presence of the other troll so close to Karkat. " What is this mouthafucker doing here!?" He demanded expecting them both too awaken, and sure enough they did. Karkat sitting up, forcing Eridan too, his cheeks burned bright red. " what's it too you? We had a movie night, that's all. He wasn't feeling good, decided to let him come chill." Eridan was so flustered with his purple blush on his face, knowing full well he had slept on the couch with the other, and it was quite the comfortable sleep, forever a hopeless Rom-mantic, he searched for his glasses, which Karkat picked up and handed to the boy with out a word.

Gamzee still didn't seem so pleased with the other's words. " What do you mean, what is it too me? You have the Rom-crazed fucking troll in your room, sleeping on top of you so comfortable and cozy as if you two were fucking matesprits." he stated bluntly to the other. Karkat rolled his red eyes to the boy. " Oh please, you sound like a jealous human. What the hell are you doing in my apartment so early in the morning, and now that I think about it, how the hell did you get in here?" He inquired in annoyance.

Eridan watched the two converse back and forth and then spoke up. " I can leave if you need me too." Which got him two simultaneous answers form the trolls. " No, Stay!" Karkat spoke, but Gamzee growled. " Yes go!" The two looked at each other, and Eridan swore lightening went between the two in their tension. " I… I'm just gonna go, i'll see you later Karkat… u-uh… text me fi you still wwwant to, y-you know. Bye." And Eridan was quick to ge tup and leave considering he only brought himself, ignoring Karkat's protest, when he closed the door, he heard Karkat's loud cursing, all the way down the street he was sure.

It was about 4 hours later that Eridan finally received a phone call, and he was just getting out of the shower. " hello, wwho is this?" Considering he didn't look at the caller ID when he picked up, he was sure the heard what sound alike a sigh of relief. " Hey Eridan, it's Karkat. sorry about earlier, that was a hell of a conversation to have you leave for. I'm glad your okay." Eridan perked a brow. " Wwhy wwouldn't I be- Don't answer that." Karkat laughed and then a thought struck Eridan. " Karkat, hows did you know I wwas going to…. you know" Karkat perked a brow and then sighed calmly. " People listen more then you think, and a lot of us, pay attention to the things you post, especially me." "Oh…" The highblood blushed again but a smile was on his face nonetheless. " Soooooo, I heard you like mud kips." " Fuck you ampora!" Karkat hung up and Eridan snickered.


	2. If Only

Still own nothing to do with homestuck as usual!

Thanks to all whom read chapter 1!

* * *

*A Week Later*

Karkat was sitting onto of Eridan in victory, hands in the air in joy. " Loser! Hahaha! Take that!" Eridan laughed before pushing the other off only to tackle him and start the fight all over again. The two of them playing around in the park, starting Eridan throwing fries at the other while they ate, for the fun of it. Chuckling and rough housing, finally Eridan over-came the short and straddled him, keeping him pinned down now. " Howw's it feel to be the loser Vvantas? Wwho's on top noww? eh?" He asked as they both laughed and chuckled, smiling down to the other, it was as the laughter died did things become awkward and he got off the other. " Ahahaha, anywway!" Looking for where this glasses had gone, As usual, Karkat found them first and gave them to the boy.

About to take them from him, he was stopped and made to look up at the land-dwelling troll. Fin-like ears fluttering a bit as he could see the other fairly clear, when the other made a comment, his cheeks turned dark with color. " You look good without your glasses on Eridan." The Sea-dwelling troll let out a very nervous laugh before putting his specs. on. " You are just saying that, Vvantas. I look terrible without them on, plus I can't see wwithout them." He stammered and got up form the ground, adjusting his scarf, Karkat smiled and sighed.

"So we never did watched those damned 'Lord of the Rings' films." he mentioned to Eridan who turned to look at him with his glasses back on, blinking some, it took him awhile to remember. " Wwe didn't, did wwe. Huh, I forgot all about it. Wwwell, I'm free tonight if you are." Karkat sighed and shook his head. " Not unless you want to wait for me. I have the late shift tonight, doubt I'd even be able to stay up after rework." Eridan pouted and sighed. " Uhm, wwell, howw about, tomorroww? Or next friday?" He asked with a bit of hope in his eyes, Karkat nodded. " Yeah, that sounds good actually, next friday would be perfect."

*Tuesday afternoon*

This was not suppose to be how things went, he was just on his way to see Vantas, just to say hi, and sure enough, he would run into Sollux Captor, and Feferi Peixes of course was sure to be around if he was. At first it was Sollux who started conversation, considering Eridan acted like he didn't even make eye contact with the boy. Remember how much trouble Karkat went through for him to cheer him up, he wouldn't let the male get to him. " Ampora? what are you doing here?" Eridan's eyes rolled. " I'm just picking up somethings before I go see Vvantas, can't a troll come to the store if he wants too?" He asked in annoyance and Sollux perked a brow. " Why would Karkat want to see you?"

Oh jeez, that mad whim feel good about himself. " Because wwe are friends, wwhy else?" He inquired with his patience wearing down as the moments passed. sollux began laughing as if Eridan had told the funniest joke the other had ever heard. " K-karkat, friends with you? Oh gog, that's good. Why would karat waste hiis time with you?" The other inquired, and Eridan's eyes narrowed as he pushed past the other but quickly found himself slamming against the ground after the Captor boy used his psionic powers to pull him back. " Don't walk away form me Ampora!" A growl escaped the highblood male troll as he got up. " Fuck off Captor!" He cursed to the other and Sollux smirked. " What's this sudden bravery?" Eridan was ready to let a list of foul statements escape his lips before he turned on his heel and picked his things up, eating on his way. " Oh, nevermiind, still a coward!" And that's what broke Eridan's Patience.

*Tuesday late night*

Karkat had rushed over to the hospital as soon as he got off of work. Running to the help desk, he inquired about sollux and Eridan's whereabouts, glad they were in separate rooms, he firs twenty to Eridan's side, whom was nicely bandaged after being in critical condition for awhile, finally stabilized. When Eridan saw the other come in, he looked away with his one eye and pouted. " Eridan, what the hell happened!?" he demanded form the other, and Eridan remained silent. Bandaged up and several tubes attached to parts of the male helped him breath, kept him from feeling most of the pain, and transferred blood into him. "Eridan! Eridan Ampora look at me!" he demand dorm the male, whose one eye look to the other, other eye bandaged.

Karkat actually looked sad now, and it shocked Eridan, yet he didn't look away. " Eridan, what happened!" He demanded again, and the Sea-dweller troll winced. He went to speak but his voice was hoarse. with his good hand, well, somewhat good hand, he made a reference fore pen and paper, and Karkat pulled some out form his bag. It had to be the worst doodle Karkat ever saw, but one of them was Sollux using his powers, and Eridan losing horribly, and then at the bottom, it said in quite the terrible handwriting " He lost" and the other smiled to him. The shorter troll was wide-eyed, but still, he hugged the sea-dwelling troll whom he had befriended over a short amount of time. this of cours,e caused the heavily damaged and bandaged man to groan out and Karkat immediately removed himself, though Eridan smiled after a few coughs. " You are such a fucking idiot ampora! You had me scared to death." Eridan simply help his smile, proud of his deed.

*Friday night*

Still stuck in the got damned hospital till he was further recovered, Eridan lay in his bed while Karkat set up the game system, as had become routine since Wensday when the other was visiting him. They had for the past 2 days, played video game,s but tonight, was movie night, and Karkat was hell bent on keeping his promise, but first he had to check on Captor. No, Eridan did not like Captor, but no matter what he did, that was still on of Karkat's friends, and he wasn't going to stop him from seeing the guy. Giving the controller to Ampora he smiled. " I'll be back in a bit, you can start it without me if you want." Eridan rolle this eyes. " Or you could just come stay wwith me and sit in my lap." He gave the other a suggestive and teasing wink and Karkat's blush actually intrigud him yet he was flipped off. " Fuck you Ampora, I'll be back in a bit." " The option is still open for wwhen you come back." he attempted to raise his voice to talk to the other, but it cracked.

as the mutant blooded troll left the room, a magenta blooded troll entered. Feferi Peixes, he ex-moirail, whom he still was sure, he was flushed with feelings for, came to his side. " Eridan…. why?" He looked to her with a disdainful frown, huffing some. " Wwhy wwhat?" He inquired and she pouted, walking over to him. " why must you go out of your way to try and hurt us!" She demanded and Eridan's eye went wide before he began laughing, first it was small, and then it was more maniacal, he sat up from his laying down position the hospital bed, he looked almost insane and Feferi backed away from the other whom's grin terrified her. " You think I came after Captor? Ovver you? Ha, hahahaha, oh gog, that's great! I had no intention of doing anything to your precious 'bee', especially not over someone like you, noww get out!" He demanded of her, and Feferi didn't know whether to move, or inquire further, and so Eridan forced his vocals into scream " GET OUT!"

-Sollux's hospital room-

The lowblood troll was in what seemed to be a lot less critical condition however, underneath the clothing and blanket, stitches would say otherwise. They were actually having a fairly civil conversation when Karkat hear dEridan's shouting and looked behind him with a look of concern, yet Sollux yanked his arm. " Don't you dare get attached to hiim Vantas! He iis nothiing but trouble!" Karkat scowled at the other. " well I don't know if you looked at my damnable group of friends lately, Captor, but I don't excatly ignore trouble. In fact, I seem to enjoy it's fucking company, so don't try to tell me whom the hell I can and can't get attached too." With that. Karkat yanked his arm away form the other to check out what Eridan yelled over to be slam me dint as he turned out of the doorway, by a sobbing Feferi, and that pretty much answered his questions, though, he was getting really tired of the redundancy of people slamming into him in tears, or telling him to stay away form Ampora.

- 2 movies later-

Visiting hours were well past over, and yet, Vantas was still there, watching the end of the second movie with Ampora. Yawing, he stretch this arms over his head. " Alright Ampora, it's time for me to head out, though, I heard down the grapevine you might be released on sunday. so I was thinking, we could watch the last one then, not too mention, I'll actually be able to stuff your face with candy ins tea dog having your nurses up my ass twenty-four seven, lecturing me like they are my brother." Eridan chuckles " Kankri isn't so terribubbl-… terrible." Karkat smiled and sighed as he went to get all of his stuff together, cursing lowly as he was so short and grabbing the wires from the high placed T.V. drove him nuts. Eridan's eye however was on the other's rump, looking away before he could get caught, good hand patting on his leg, eye looking around for something too do.

Karkat was finally down and Eridan spoke up. " Vvantas, do you miss it?" And the mutant blood colored troll gave him an inquisitive look with a silent ' Elaborate please, I don't read fucking minds' sort of expression on his face. " I mean, back then. you know, when wee all, played together and were happy." Karkat made a silent ' Oh!' in recognition to the question and then had a thoughtful look. " Do I miss you being a non rom-crazed asshole. Hmmmm…." He teased his friend who pouted and and whim change this answer. " Joking joking. But, yeah, I kind of do. Those damned pokemon games, and you forever being up-to-date on memes, and bothering me and Sollux, or making those fucking mudkip jokes, those drove me nuts." "Wwell, you know, water pokemon are the best there are!" "What, fuck no, Fire and Dragon types totally kick ass, Wwater pokemon are so lame." Eridan and him laughed softly. " Sometimes, I wish wwe could go back to being like that." and Karkat nodded. " sometimes I do too, but we are getting olde,r and we knew this was bound to happen to us. A troll's life isn't complete without sending himself and all this win his quadrant through hell and back, eh?" Eridan nodded again to the other. " yeah well, I guess i'll see you Sunday then?"

The hope in the other's voice made karat smile. " Yeah of course! Gamzee will be there, with Tavros, and we are going to have an awesome time, and don't worry, I got Gamzee wrapped around my pinkie finger, as humans say, he'll behave, for once." With that he gathered the last of his things and left with a wave, Eridan laying back into his pillow with an exasperated sigh. " If only things could be so simple again."


	3. Almost a Kiss

I still own nothing! absolutely nothing! Huzzah

* * *

-Sunday evening-

After hours of tedious paperwork for Eridan and his older brothers, who finally managed to make it to him, he was released and free to go from the hospital. His bad arm was in a sling and cast, one wrist was still bandaged, an eye patch and bandages covered the injured eye, and beneath his shirt bandages and stitches from his rather rough scuffle. He could care less about his appearance, though, for his face lit up with color as he walked out of the hospital to see Karkat waiting as promised.

"You are finally done, thank gog! I thought they were going to try and keep you forever." Karkat complained, but smiled nonetheless to the other. With him were Gamzee and sweet Tavros who even when he didn't care for someone, such as Karkat or Eridan, didn't make it a habit to be cruel or unusual to them. Tavros had recently gotten surgery for prosthetic legs, and he looked great and walked over to Eridan, pushing Karkat aside to hug the boy. "I know Karkat missed you… But… Uh, well we missed you too…." Such a sweet boy, Eridan was gentle in his hug before he felt Tavros being tugged and pushed away by Karkat. "Don't tell this fuckass that, you'll boost his ego, and then he'll get ' ideas'." They all laughed, even himself and Gamzee managed to chuckle. However, his eldest brother looked none too pleased.

"I do not care for your friend, Vvantas, and if he attempts any more games with my baby brother, I'll kill him." He was blunt and to the point, but Cronus stepped up behind Eridan. "Hey man, Orphaner, chill out. He isn't such a helpless child anymore, but seriously, Karkat, tell the Captor kid to wwatch out. Next time me and the boys, and wwell, no promises there." The eldest simply glared before hugging Eridan, giving him an affectionate kiss to the head which Tavros teased, and Cronus ruffled the hipster boy's hair before following the older one. "Wwe'll see ya later baby bro, you obviously got some hanging out to do. If you start to hurt too much, give us a call!"

After a few moments, Karkat teased him as well. "Yeah baby bro, give daddy 1 and 2 a call~" He got a kick to the shin for that, which had him hopping around, cursing his assailant. Tavros and Gamzee laughed at the short troll's misfortune. Tavros was the next to do a playful pick. "Yeah, trying to be like your big bro with that eye injury?" Eridan pouted and contemplated kicking the other, but he was sure that would do more damage to him than the other. "Oh hush up. Are we going to actually hang out or are you all gonna tease me all day?" Karkat thought the other's pout and blush were actually very befitting on the male. However, Gamzee took his thoughts away with the notion of food. "I vote pizza, and then games till me and Tav gotta head out!" Karkat nodded, as did the others, thinking that was a great idea.

-Later-

After ordering pizza and setting up the game systems in Karkat's house, soda bought and other snack food obtained form the store, the four of them were on the ground playing games with a dear blind friend of theirs, Terezi, also chilling with the group. "Ohhhhh~ It's a fighter, give me a try!" The girl made grabby hands and Karkat kept his controller, but Eridan forfeited his over. "This I have to see." He chuckled and Gamzee took the controller first, picking character in all red costume. "Ohhh, did you make him all red~?" She inquired and they all confirmed in unison. "Yes!" To which she widened her grin. Eridan watched Karkat actually lose miserably to the button mashing queen. "Oh wow, Karkat. You suck at these games, evven against Terezi." For that, he got glares and one smack to the leg and a thwack on the head from Terezi's cane.

Eridan however, wasn't much better, considering he was playing one-handed with his good hand, with the controller sitting awkwardly on his lap; Karkat chuckling as Eridan was losing to Tavros who sat there with his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly in his concentration of winning. Gamzee threw his hands in the air. "Fuck yeah, bro! Kick his ass!" He chuckled which had Tavros and everyone laughing. "Good luck wwith that! Here comes your doom Nitram!" It was such a narrow win for the sea-dwelling troll who finally won a complete two rounds against the other taking the title as the winner and forfeited the controller, arm hurting some. "Alright, I'm good for noww." Tavros pouted for only a few seconds before Gamzee took the controller. Eridan got up to get a drink, with a slight limp form his side hurting. Karkat noticed this and followed quietly.

"Hey, you gonna be alright to spend the night, Eridan?" He inquired calmly, the troll blinking in confusion over the other's concern, but nodded with a smile. "Y-yeah, just a bit thirsty and sore is all. No need to worry." Karkat didn't believe a word from the high-blood troll, grabbing the boy a drink before they left the kitchen. He took the other's hand to pull him back gently, giving him quite the look. It was serious on Karkat's part, yet to Eridan, it was so very cute and endearing from the shorter troll. "Promise me you're okay?" Eridan nodded with a soft chuckle at the boy's concern over his wellbeing. "I'm fine, really."

- 2 hours later -

It was finally time for Terezi and Tavros to be heading home for some sleep before the next day since they both had early shifts in the morning. Gamzee got up to bring both of them home and actually ruffled the sea-dwelling troll's hair. "Stay cool bro, don't let Karkat hit you too hard. You're actually a pretty chill muthafucker when you're with him. See ya." Before Eridan could retort, or Karkat for that matter, Gamzee was on his way out with Terezi close behind and Tavros quickly gathering his things. He nodded to his two somewhat friends. "U-uhhh, see you guys around. I, uh…. had fun! Bye!"

Watching everyone leave and making sure they left, Karkat let out a breath of relief. "Finally! Those fuckasses stuck around forever. You finally ready for some Lord of the Rings action or what!?" He inquired and Eridan perked up in such joy that his ears actually twitched; the cute appearance of that happening made Karkat's cheeks redden with his blood color. "A-are you sure you'll be awwake for it?" "Longer than your ass will be!" He teased and Eridan just stayed cheerful, moving some stuff and having Eridan get up so he could turn the couch into a futon so this time they could be comfortable before got out his bed spread and such. Eridan offered several times to help set up only to be somewhat politely turned down by the mutant blooded troll, which led him to pout till he was sent to change into his pajamas, which wasn't hard till he got to his shirt. After five minutes, Karkat finally came to check on him, already in his own sleepwear.

Adorned with loose red sleep pants that hung low on his waist and a loose black t-shirt, he blinked at the sight before sighing and apologizing. "Sorry, Eridan, I didn't even think about your arm or stomach. Come 'ere and I'll help." "You don't havve to. I could just sleep in this." Though with the look given to him he found himself sitting down without much of a fight, and soon those slender fingers belonging to the other troll were upon his bandaged hips. Karkat had such a gentle touch and caused the injured boy to shudder as he felt the other lift the fabric up and off of him, cheeks flushing with a purple tint. Karkat's face was surprisingly flustered as well, and Eridan looked away once the other got the second sleeve off after a bit of fiddling and gentle tugging of the fabric through the loose space in the sling.

"Does it hurt?" Eridan's eyes looked up form his sitting position to the other and he laughed slightly. "Not terribly, no." He was honest. It wasn't so bad now. It was mostly just sore, and then he felt the other begin to un-do the sling and gave him a perked brow as he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed, his heart racing and beating against his chest so hard. "D-don't get any ideas, Ampora, it's just easier to do it this way and replace the sling afterwards." His hand and arm were left in the same position as they had hung in the sling while he lay there, moving when touched gently to get the sleeve around his injured arm. He sighed some. "O-of course not V-vantas, wwhy wwould I?" He pouted some, feeling said arm finally put back into it's sling, and the sling was retied and set. Karkat sat the other up to help him get dressed the rest of the way, though before he buttoned up Eridan's pajama top, he felt a soft touch to his bandaged stomach. "Not even, this?" he inquired with concern, looking into Eridan's eyes past his glasses and Eridan blushed more, but shook his head. "N-no, not really, especially with that soft touch." He teased playfully and Karkat's face lit up, an angry pout forming as usual before buttoning up the light purple top that matched the hipster youth's pants in color. "Alright, you're good to go, ass. Now c'mon before we end up crashing here for the night."

As Karkat left, Eridan grabbed his hand as he quickly got up and followed; words on his lips, a question, and Karkat's eyes met his as the younger's head had snapped back around to silently inquire why the other took his hand. Eridan then dropped it and just smiled, not asking the question. After so many rejections he was sure Karkat only did all this for him out of pity. "N-nothing, sorry. A-anywways, lets go wwatch that movie." Karkat blinked, giving the boy a suspicious and almost let down look before nodding and guiding the other back to the living room where he let the other get comfortable.

-4 hours later-

Eridan was still up after the blu-ray extended edition of the last movie finally finished its run, looking over a sleeping Karkat. He had only passed out about thirty minutes ago after much fuss about trying to win after Eridan convinced him it was okay to lose and get some sleep. He was rather drowsy himself, though still he watched the other troll sleep. The boy was quite lovely, especially when he was so peaceful and calm in his slumber. The candy-red blooded troll was laying on his back while Eridan was slightly propped up on his good arm, examining those features with his glasses on. At some point he found himself leaning in closer and closer to the other's face before he barely caught himself in time. What was he thinking? Karkat wasn't his Matesprit, and not his Moirail either, nor was he in the other blackrom quadrants. He sighed and smiled down to the other, taking off his glasses.

He finally lay down on his side, and before he could even fully go to sleep, he felt the shorter male shift to lay on his side as well in his sleep. He supposed the younger thought him a pillow, and while the grab caused him to gasp in pain from his injuries, he let the younger boy pull him close and cuddle against his back. He cursed for his unpatched eye being the one closer to the mattress, for he couldn't glance over his shoulder to look at the other, but he let it go and simply enjoyed the closeness so the male he was pretty sure he was starting to feel quite red for, though, he then swore to himself at that moment, before he fell into slumber, to never voice this flushed feeling he was developing for the low-blood.

With this, he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Getting Closer

I still own nothing, nothing at all ~

Also, a BIG THANKS to my 1 reviewer and my sister for beta Reading this for me. you two are kind of what keeps me going on this story for moral~ Thank so much~

And all you viewers, you guys rock! 3

* * *

-3 weeks later-

For the most part, Eridan was looking much better; he and Karkat were spending much more time together, and with friends. However, today was one of those few days where Eridan broke down when alone, or so he thought. Karkat hadn't left from the older boy's apartment; he ended up crying into the other's chest. It wasn't quite as dramatic as when this whole thing started, but still, it was when his mind retraced to some pretty painful memories, and Eridan envied the other's ability to calm down all people of the world.

During his shaky breaths, he felt the other take his glasses off, not like they helped much considering he still had an eye patch look going due to his eye taking longer than expected to heal. The doctors were sure it would have little to no vision. His friends teased him and said he was Terezi's long lost half-brother to which everyone else except him got smacked by her cane in lieu of that comment, and the two of them laughed and playfully plotted the ends of the other's lives in front of them.

Still, eyes looked up to Karkat with curiosity and the other smiled down to him from their sitting position, having pulled the other close and Eridan slumped some. It caused their height to be reversed for once. "What's got your ass all up in a mess?" He asked softly of the sea-dweller troll. However, the answer he got made him blush. "The first time you ever defended me…." Karkat coughed for a moment into one of his fisted hands. "W-what are you talking about?" And Eridan's ears drooped some. "You knoww, wwhen wwe wwere little. I wwas in the courtyard, playing at the school, and because I wwas from… there, evveryone picked on me. Except you…." He smiled softly with a sad look in his eyes. Karkat watched and lifted the other's face by his chin to make the other look at him. "Hey, stop that crying stuff, alright? You'll get that damn eye injury infected with that act." Eridan's eyes gazed into Karkat's, both of them started to build a blush as Karkat began moving closer and closer, till Eridan looked away with a small cough into one of his own fisted hands and Karkat pulled back, realizing what he almost did. His face was red from ear to ear, and he looked away. "I just…. I'm grateful, is all. I kept thinking that day, that… that no one cared about me.., but y-you…. you defended me then and evven when we greww up, you still listened to me, evven though we never got along. I-it just meant a lot, and I felt so stupid for thinking no one cared."

Karkat scoffed. "You were stupid for thinking that. I'm a bit of an ass… Okay, a really big ass, but that doesn't mean I stop caring, okay? I remember what I said back then and I still mean it. I'm always here for you, damn it. Okay?" He asked, a serious expression on his face. Eridan nodded and smiled cheerfully up to the other, despite his one eye showing leaking tears. "Still a damned crybaby, though." A thumb gently wiped away the older boy's tear. " Honestly, what the hell am I to do with you?" He asked rhetorically, but got an answer nonetheless. "Don't knoww, but, wwhatevver it is, I am happy if it's you wwho does anything at all."

-1 week later, Start of Fall semester-

School was back in, Orphaner and Cronus transferred themselves down work-wise to this large city while their brother healed, slowly. Six months is what they figured they would need, and while there they spoiled their baby brother. However, the youngest refused to let them go in his apartment, ever. That was one thing Eridan had always been proud of, was that at a young age he worked hard enough and sold enough of his photographs and such, Artistic photographs at that, that he could afford his own small apartment, utilities and all. However, the brothers still sent their artistically inclined brother plenty of funds in case every once in awhile the youngest couldn't make ends meet, and he was, in no way, going to let his brothers try and run his life or baby him forever, though he had been unsuccessful at that mission since the accident.

Most of the stitches were finally healed and gone. His arm was still in a sling; the other, however, was completely healed. His eye was without his eye patch. His eye had healed with two diagonal scars against its lid, skipping some flesh near where his brow line protruded. He looked similar to his brother now, though his scars weren't as big nor were they as long or in the same spot. His glasses were still on his face over the injured eye that was starting to scar its torn flesh. The eye itself was just slightly paled compared to the other due to vision damage and it was much harder to see with that eye, but he was looking into some fancy contacts as well as surgery to see if anything could be done about it.

Blue striped scarf around his neck, a comfortable black turtle neck and long sleeved shirt clung to his tall form. Dark denim skinny jeans clung to his legs and hips. His feet were adorned with worn purple converse and hair combed back in its usual style. He was easy to spot for the hot-tempered troll whom was looking for him. "Eridan, get your ass over here!" It was about lunch time and Eridan had just gotten out of his class, walking to a bright red table under some trees by their cafeteria. Feferi and Sollux were there as well, but he ignored them in favor of Karkat. "Hey, Karkat. Howw wwas first day of classes for you?" Karkat let out a long and annoyed groan of displeasure.

"How do you think it was Eridan? Fucking terrible, I've never seen so much homework on the first day of class in my life." To this Eridan laughed as did Sollux and Feferi. Feferi looked to Eridan with a soft smile. "Eridan I wanted to apol-" "Don't bother. It's fine. Let's just all get along. It's a new school year, and the past is over wwith, okay?" Feferi perked up with such a grand smile. She wore very casual and hippie like clothing almost with her whole 'save the ocean' and 'save Animals, go Vegan' phase going on. She eventually went over and hugged Eridan, whom blushed and hugged her back with his good arm gently. Karkat seemed about as peeved as Sollux did though at this display, and Karkat just turned around and pouted, not even sure himself why he was so upset about it, but he was.

Sollux pushed up his glasses and didn't really speak to Eridan, apparently he was more sore over the situation than Eridan was. "Sollux, can wwe at least be civvil for the sake of our friends? Please?" He asked trying to be reasonable and Sollux grumbled something and then sputtered out. "F-fiine, but don't think this meanth we are friendth or anything!" Eridan smiled some, happy they could at least be reasonable for their friends and Feferi clasped her hands together. "Hee-hee, this is wonderbubble~ You guys are getting so much more mature now that you are becoming adults. I'm so glad we could come to an agreement and be friends again." They both spoke up at the same time at that. "Not friends." However, Sollux's lisp was much more noticeable at that moment than Eridan's pissyness.

Karkat rolled his eyes at the whole scene, still sitting at the table. "Well this shit is all nice and dandy and happy, but can we wrap this damned threesome of a love story up and get food now?" He inquired. Feferi and Eridan's cheeks lit up in embarrassment at the thought, putting Sollux in a pissy mood. "We are all not together! Just me and Fef!" However, Feferi's name was so lisped the other three couldn't help but snort and giggle and try to suppress their laughs as they tugged him along to get food with them, because at the moment, his could mood made him want to go elsewhere.

- 2 weeks later-

Karkat actually asked Eridan on a date. Okay, so maybe not a date 'date'. They weren't together or anything, but still, dinner and movies. That was a date, wasn't it? Well, it was close enough for the slowly fantasizing sea-dweller, who gushed to his brothers almost endlessly about the Vantas boy. It was currently after they had gone out to eat together that he was sitting in the car with the other whom was driving, letting him surprise the older boy for the movies while he texted his brother Cronus about how well the dinner went and all. 'Awwesome bro! Gonna pull any movves on him tonight? Maybe get that smooch you missed out on last time you two were alone?' Eridan's cheeks must have been pretty bright, because at a stop light, Karkat had to ask about them. "Why the hell are your cheeks so colored, and what's with that damn creepy smile. Are you texting someone something preverted like those humans do?" He asked and Eridan blushed harder and gasped. "W-Wwhat? N-no, I'm just texting my brother, that's all…" He pouted and Karkat perked a brow, but dropped it since the light turned green.

Orphaner peaked over his younger brother's shoulder to read what he was texting the youngest of them and scrunched his nose before a firm slap was given on the backside of the man's head. "Don't you try to rush things with him, and so help me gog, if that Vvantas boy hurts our little brother. You make him rush this and he gets his heart broken, I'm killing you first. Mom wwon't miss you too terribly." Cronus growled after a yelp from the back of his head getting hit, glaring daggers at the eldest of the three. "Hey! Wwatch it, big guy. Just cause you're older doesn't make you any tougher or better than me!" Orphaner perked a brow and gave an amused smirk to the middle brother of the Ampora trio. "Oh, but I think it does. Wwhat wwar did you fight in? Wwhat medals and titles do you have? Think you can take me, then bring it!"

With a growl and a phone discarded mid-message, he tackled Orphaner to the ground and the two began to wrestle. "Tonight will be the night the famous 'Dualscar' falls! Just watch me kick your ass!" he snarled and the two of them began rough housing, much to their female roommate and host's amusement and joy. "I love when two built men fight~!" the girl practically purred and added them as an incestuous pair to her book of couple shipping.

Back where Eridan was, the two of them got out of the car and grabbed tickets, still a bit early for the movie. Eridan blinked when he read a horror film's name on the ticket. 'The P-possession. K-karkat wwe havve been ovver this. I hate horror movvies! I'm too easily scared." Karkat blinked as he paid for some popcorn and drinks for them and then smiled with the devil's smile. "Well if you get too scared by some silly human's damned movie you can hug yourself against me and duck your face into my chest if it gets too scary." He teased the other, and Eridan pouted, though both of them blushed. He wondered if Karkat meant to be that forward or if perhaps he was just that comfortable around him at this point. Still, it seemed like the first, considering Karkat had yet to let the boy pay for anything since he was picked up from his apartment.

Giving up for the time being, he followed the other, carrying the popcorn and drinks after insisting he do something polite before the night was over. After finding a comfortable spot and situating themselves, Karkat made sure that nothing rested on the armrest between them and placed his arm down, palm up. "There, crybaby. Now you can hold my hand." Eridan looked at the offer and then pouted at the teasing name before he threw a handful of popcorn at the other. "No thanks, I'm good." However, just through the previews of other scary movies, he ended up holding Karkat's hand, much to the younger and shorter boy's pleasure and delight. He texted while they waited for the movie to start. 'DUDE, GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU WERE SO RIGHT ABOUT THIS SHIT. HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT WOULD WORK?" Karkat frowned before sending as he tried to get the shift button to unstick, but to no avail and sent the message anyways and smiled over to Eridan who look mortified by the many different horror movies coming out so soon. "Wwhat the hell is wwrong wwith people? Wwhy do they wwant to be scared!?" he whispered in a hushed voice of terror that made Karkat chuckle. "Because the damned rush of fear and other emotions excites them. Plus, they get to be with the people they care about and get to comfort them as well." Eridan looked to the other with a suspicious look before some of the previews had some scary monstrous face making quite the terrible sound that made Eridan squeak and his hand gripped Karkat's just a bit harder than a natural brace which had the younger chuckling. "Pansy." " Hush you, before I smack you, you fool."

Gamzee texted back with a devious smirk on his face. ' ToLd Ya MaN, I'm A pRo At ThIs ShIt! MoThErFuCkEr'S gOtTa Be SmOoTh To BeD TaVrOs FoR mOrE ThAn A nIgHt. EsPeCiAlLy WiTh ThAT FuCkInG dAd Of HiS, tElLiNg HiM tO AlWaYs PlAy HaRd To GeT!' Karkat read the message and rolled his eyes, not responding due to the movie starting. Tavros, however, on Gamzee's end now had the other pinned in a make-out session anyways to somehow prove a point that his father did not make him play hard to get or teach him to be any more or less promiscuous then he chose to be.


	5. A Few Kisses

I still own nothing people~

Thanks to my sister who is my awesome beta-reader!

* * *

Eridan had been all over Karkat for the entirety of the movie, much to the shorter male's pleasure. As the girl fell form the ceiling, possessed by a demon, Eridan had pulled himself closer to the other's arm, hurting his own injured one in the process, but he didn't even care as he squealed with several other crybabies in the theater at the scene. Karkat jumped some, but he ended up laughing at the look on Eridan's face. It wasn't much longer till the movie was wrapping up as the religious human was then killed by an 18-wheeler and the box holding the demon began to speak again; Eridan and the crybabies of this set of theater goers shrieked for the umpteenth time. Thrilled the movie was over, Karkat left the theater laughing even though Eridan was still attached to his arm, looking terrified as ever. "Karkat Vvantas, you are the biggest ass evver known to troll and human kind!" He hissed and Karkat just laughed harder, mocking his shrieks after reiterating the scene play-by-play.

Getting into the car, the older pouted much like a child. "Karkat, I swwear to gog if you ever make me wwatch another ho- Mmmph!" He was cut off in his rant mid-way by a sudden kiss to his lips. At first it startled him and then he practically melting into, kissing the other back. When Karkat pulled away, he had the most adorable confused face. "W-wwhy did you just ki-" He was kissed again by the short troll who leaned across the front seat and armrest to do so. "Just shut the hell up already. You know exactly why I kissed your ass." Karkat had a cocky smirk after breaking the kiss, which Eridan didn't like so he pulled the other into a deeper, more passionate kiss before breaking away form the other. "Don't tease me. I'vve obvviously got more skill at this than you." And Karkat scoffed. "You fucking wish~!"

They laughed slightly and as Karkat pulled out of the parking lot, an awkward silence fell over them and the movie was almost completely forgotten. Eridan was the first to break the silence. "So does this mean you are my m-" " Yes, I'm going to give this shit a chance. T-that is, if you want to." Eridan's fin-like ears twitched in delight. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A hand held one of Karkat's as the younger drove them back to Eridan's apartment, his heart was racing through his chest. He had forgotten to answer and at a stop light the other gave him a somewhat worried look, but he smiled. "Are you r-really asking that question?" "Well fuck ass, you had to ask if we were matesprits." Eridan blushed and laughed in defeat. "W-wwell you knoww… I had givven up on that. So I didn't knoww, if you wwould, uh, really mean it…." He was at least honest, and as they pulled up to the older's apartment, Karkat got out and walked his now boyfriend to the door. "Hey, beanpole. Lean down for a moment."

Eridan blinked but complied only to be kissed by the shorter of the two to which he responded with a gentle kiss in return. "Don't give up before you have given this shit a chance. I know I'm an ass, and the most unlikely, but… We make a good team when we work together." He tried to talk the other up and he kicked himself at how hard he sucked at this. However, Eridan was smiling, more than he usually did, and it perked him up, because well, he was one of the only people who could get this many smiles out of the sea-dwelling troll and it made him proud. Still, watching the other walk inside, he went to his car and when he was sure no one would see him, he jumped in the air with a successful fist pump and all, exclaiming his happiness at gaining the other as a possible long-term matesprit.

Calling Gamzee, he didn't even care that he was probably interrupting something, which he did, but Gamzee never ignored a bro. "How'd it go muthafucker?" "He fucking said yes! That's how! It's fucking awesome! Your plan worked like a charm. How the fuck did your clown ass know this would work?" He inquired over the phone and Gamzee laughed as Tavros complained about the other's constant cursing in such a quick string. "Cause muthafuckin' miracles, bro. Glad you got yourself a boyfriend, maybe now a fucker will chill the fuck out." Karkat snorted. "You fuckin' wish. I'll always be an ass." Tavros began complaining to Gamzee where Karkat could hear and he rolled his eyes. "I'll let you get back to screwing Rufio's son. I'll talk to you later. Try not to get your ass killed by that father of his." Gamzee just chuckled and bid the other good-bye and Karkat hung up with the most victorious look on his face ever.

Eridan had done a similar victory dance, but one that wouldn't further injure his sling held arm. He was so excited, he couldn't help but text his brothers and Feferi. Feferi was the first to respond and by a phone call. "He kissed you first!? That's wonder-bubble! You two are like seashells in the sand! Part of land and sea, it is so meant to be! You two shellfish balance each other out so well~ Glub glub~! I want to hear every juicy detail, so sit your-sea-self down so you can tell me all a-bubble-bout it!" Eridan chuckled at her excitement and they probably had the longest conversation in forever, much to the displeasure of Sollux who was sitting next to Feferi while she talked.

- 2 days later -

Eridan was actually holding hands with Karkat, which ironically was not his idea, but Karkat's whom was just so proud and also very jealous of the other's attention. Mainly because he was positive the taller still had feelings for Feferi, and he suspected him and Sollux could easily black-rom which he was not going to let that happen. He had to share enough things with Sollux as it was, like his friends for example. Sollux and him over the years began to clash heads more and more. They were still friends, but they often got into arguments over conflicting views, that generally Gamzee or Feferi would break up, or surprisingly, Kanaya, whom was often much more level headed, but the last time they got into a fight, she smacked the ever-living breath out of them and startled them both before storming off. She was actually still mad about it, now that Karkat made note of it.

However, Eridan was fairly oblivious of this, and blissfully so. He in fact enjoyed the attention much more then some of their friends thought. For once in his life he didn't feel like his quadrants would be as hopeless as noted by some of his blog followers due to his photo spree from yesterday over his cheerful and successful mood. The photos had been of much more lively and colorful thing than his usual cool colors and grayscale. Feferi saw this as great progress for Eridan and was thrilled. So much so that she set up a double date that neither of the land dweller boyfriends wanted to agree to, but after a rather intimidating glare they both hung their heads and agreed to it, terrified of what she might do if they decided not to.

"Hey, Karkat, you there?" Eridan nudged the other, since well, his good hand was kind of occupied by one of Karkat's. "Of course I'm here, why the hell wouldn't I be?" Eridan rolled his eyes. "Because Gamzee has been talking for the past fivve minutes and your wwere not responding to anything he asked." This made Karkat aware they were actually sitting now and with their friends at their usual meeting spot. Gamzee look slightly annoyed that his moirail ignored him. Tavros was nodding off, leaning on Vriska who seemed a bit peeved by it and didn't know whether to leave the other sleeping or push him off.

Feferi had made Sollux, Equius, and Nepeta go with her, picking up food orders today. It was something they all took turns doing whenever they all wanted to eat from places off campus. She ended up texting Vriska what she, Tavros, and Gamzee wanted again, because she and the others apparently forgot. Eridan let his head fall back and eyes close, just beginning to rest while Karkat and Gamzee were in a rather heated argument. Eridan looked at them both after about fifteen minutes of it and finally spoke up after Vriska and Tavros' attempts failed. "Both of you shut the wwhale gibbering fuck up! Gog, you twwo havve been at each other's throat since wwe sat down. I don't knoww wwhat the fuck is wwrong, but please, take that shit elsewhere. The rest of us wwould like to be civvil!" Karkat and Gamzee were shocked. They had never, ever, been fussed at by Eridan, nor in such a manner, and then Eridan's attention was on Gamzee. "Also, if you dare evven pull a freak-out stunt here in public, I will personally stab you and harpoon your ass. Noww can wwe please just enjoy the day?"

Jaws dropped, including the approaching group of trolls with food, and when Eridan realized all eyes were on him, he blushed and ducked his head down. Nepeta, however, was the first to speak. "Ooohhh~ what a purrrrfect Kismesis for everyone~ I'll have to add this to my shipping journal~! Ampurrra is so cool when he's mad!" Vriska still held a similar shocked expression with Gamzee who had yet to retaliate though originally had something on the tip of his tongue, but well, it flew out the window at this point. Feferi just coughed to break the awkward silence and attention away from the other sea-dweller troll. "On a fresher, and happier note! I brought food!" And with that, things seemed to calm down and she distributed food as she announced what it was and people claimed it.

The rest of that day was awkward until night time where he was at Karkat's apartment, laying down and snuggling with the other, Karkat on top of his chest. They hadn't done anything naughty really, maybe a bit of making out, but nothing too terrible. The shorter perked up on Eridan's chest. "Did anyone ever tell you, you have the sexiest screaming voice? You actually got all manly and shit. It was awesome." Eridan snorted and blushed. "Wwhat are you evven going on about? My vvoice doesn't change wwhen I yell…." He smirked and Karkat scoffed. "Like hell it doesn't. It got all, I don't know… It wasn't deep, but it just wasn't your usual voice. It was sexy." Eridan laughed and Karkat pouted. "Fuck you then. No more compliments from me ever again." Eridan pulled the other closer to him again. "But Vvantas, I love your compliments. Wwhen they are legit, anywways." He teased the pissy male who then unintentionally pressed too much weight against Eridan's injured arm and the other grunted and gasped in pain, rolling over on his side and gripping his slinged arm.

Karkat's eyes went wide when he realized he hurt the other and apologized over and over. "I'm sorry, Eridan! Shit, are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Shit, shit, shit. I didn't mean to." He tried to defend himself against nothing considering Eridan didn't blame him and blamed himself instead. "Nghhh…. I'm fine Vvantas…. Really. Stop worrying about me." He mumbled as he soon felt kisses on his forehead, his cheek, than his neck. He glanced over his shoulder to the still apologetic troll and rolled his eyes, eventually pushing the other away and off of him to sit up, still holding his arm. "Really, stop, I'm fine n-" Why did Karkat like to kiss him mid-statement? It was really annoying, and yet, very cute. The youth straddled him with those hands that could sooth anyone down to a clam and serene state cupping his cheeks and he was pulled into a heated kiss with the other.

Good hand leaving his sore arm to slide up and into the back of the other's hair, he deepened the kiss with the boy straddling him and his bone bulge. They ground together and he swore Karkat let out a low and gentle moan into the open mouthed kiss. Pulling away with a low pant, Karkat had cheeks stained red. "E-eridan…" Still, Eridan felt that if they went any further, they would rush things and that was the last thing he wanted to do with the boy. "Can wwe just… wwait a little longer…? I don't wwant to… rush this." He spoke honestly and Karkat, who pouted, nodded gently while still playfully grinding against the other and kissing him again. "Alright, but don't think I won't tease till then." "Oh good, because for a second I wwas worried that would stop, and I rather like you being the needy one." Karkat smacked the older boy's chest before he was tossed to the side and the older male ended up between his legs. A make out session ensued after that moment and they spent the rest of the evening cuddling and teasing each other.

* * *

The next chapter or 2 will be more focused on Karkat and his job, with a naughty John trying to intervene in this relationship and more delicious drama for you readers. 3 But yes, for a moment, now we will have a point of focus~


	6. Weak for a Moment

Still own absolutely nothing in this fanfiction.

-3 weeks later-

Karkat continued to explain to John what his 'wet dream' was like. John rolled his eyes behind his glasses as he stacked some games on the shelves before sighing loudly. "I think you've told me enough about Eridan and you having a spy movie-esque romance in your dreamy and steamy moments." Karkat frowned and sighed, leaning on the counter where his register was. "Well, you said you could explain the whole point of this shit. What the hell was it again, a wet dream?" He inquired to the other and sighed as he thought about Eridan again.

John looked to the other from putting up games and shook his head. "Yes, a wet dream. And it just means you had a sexual dream about someone you really like to either a point of climax or at least heavy arousal." He was calm in talking about it despite Karkat's blushing cheeks. "Honestly though, I didn't think the hipster fish boy was your type." To this Karkat frowned and almost glared at John. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? And what's with that tone of voice?" He asked with an offended expression. John was actually in shock the other was so pissy with him, considering the good mood the other had been stuck in as of late. "What tone of voice?"

"Don't play fucking stupid with me John; you know exactly what I mean." John glared to the other and scoffed. "No, I actually fucking don't. I just didn't think he was your type, especially with how abusive all of you were to him!" Karkat straightened up, and with the red tinting the tips of his ears it was obvious he was rather mad. "I was not abusive to him! And who the hell are you to judge who I do and don't like?" John stormed over to Karkat and slammed his hands on the counter. "You can stop raising your voice at me for one thing, and for another I thought I was one of your best friends! And like hell you weren't! You all picked on him all the time. ALL THE FUCKING TIME! I'm surprised he even agreed to do this. I think he is just using you to fill his quadrant so he doesn't feel like such a failure and I think you are leading him on with some temporary romance that might not even be real!" The two of them began a practical screaming match at each other. Thankfully it was a slow day and no one was in. However, their manager came in and he was none too pleased. "VANTAS! EGBERT! Either break it up right now, or by the end of the day you'll find yourselves both jobless!" Both heads snapped in the direction of their manger.

"Yes, Mister Hussie….." Karkat spoke in a low voice, and John snickered before Karkat could feel the chuckling within him begin to surface. Their manager's face red, he simply ignored their inside joke about his last name and chose to stay blissfully ignorant as he walked away. The two of them busting out into laughter as the other left. The two of them looking at each other, they began laughing harder. "Did you see his face?" "Did YOU see his face? Oh man that was priceless!" They laughed together, Karkat smacking a hand on the counter. He and John calmed down together and he sighed. "Hey man, I'm sorry about that… I guess I'm just a bit defensive over him." "Nah, it's cool. Just don't become a douche and we're good." Karkat snickered. "When have I ever been a douche?" John looked at him and laughed. "Oh never, never ever!" sarcastically the boy joked.

"You still coming out with us tonight? Roxy and Rose are pretty hell bent on getting Kanaya, Nepeta, Equius, and you to come hang out. It's been forever since all of us got together." Karkat sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "As far as I know I am. The only reason we really haven't was because our schedules don't match up these days. I rarely see Nepeta here at work, or even on campus at school, and Equius is always at the gym working out." John went back to his side of the store's game section and smiled. "Yeah, well, they should all be there tonight. I'll be expecting you to be there so don't you dare not show up." Karkat snickered. "Wouldn't dream of missing an opportunity to piss you and the others off and be an ass."

-Later that night-

John held Karkat close, considering the boy was rather tipsy and stumbling a bit. The troll had drunk quite a bit in a competition between Equius, Roxy, Dirk, Dave, and himself. He was grateful for John helping him back to his apartment. John had actually avoided the alcohol for the most part that night, considering he wasn't very tolerant. Still, as they got closer to Karkat's apartment, he felt one of the human's hands go further down his backside till he felt a grope and he squeaked and moved away from the other. "W-What the hell, Egbert!?" Karkat exclaimed as that quickly got him on his feet, or he had attempted it, however, against the wall of one of the apartments. He felt his wrists being grabbed and pinned on either side of his head. "John, let me go right the fuck no-mmmph!" His statement was cut off by the human boy pressing their lips together and Karkat tried to struggle against the boy's hands. When had John gotten so strong?

Grinding against the other, Karkat unintentionally moaned into the human's kisses as his body naturally reacted to the sexual attention. A tongue plunged into his mouth and Karkat still struggled until he bit the tongue in his mouth, not terribly hard or anything, but enough to get the point across, slamming hands against the male's chest to push the boy off of him. He ran, with a stumble and near fall, to his apartment door, thankful it wasn't too far. John could be heard cursing, though it didn't sound like he was pursuing but as soon as he opened his door, he slammed it shut and threw himself against it and slid down it. He reached a hand up to lock the door.

Disturbed by his actions and worried about what just happened, he called Eridan. "E-eridan? Are you busy?" His voice was shaky and Eridan's voice sounded even more worried than Karkat felt. "Of course not. Are you alright?" Karkat laughed lowly and sighed. "I don't know… maybe… C-could you… come over? I know it is really freakin' late, and I know I'm being an ass calling you at this hour, but… please?" He spoke in a shaky voice and his eyes began to water. Sure, nothing really bad had happened, but the point is, is that it could have, and well, it scared him. "Wwhat? Of course I can come ovver. I'll be there in like, ten minutes." Karkat simply nodded, a silent answer and he knew the older hung up the phone.

Sure enough, in ten minutes, almost exactly, he was opening is door to his matesprit, his boyfriend, the boy he had come to care for and he immediately hugged himself against the other and broke down, for once being the weak one. Eridan wasn't really sure what brought this upon the other, but he hugged his matesprit close with a soft smile, shooshing him and petting a hand through his hair before kissing the top of the boy's hair. "Shhhhh, it's okay, Karkat. I'm here…. Evverything's alright."

Eridan finally had his arm out of a sling, though he was advised to be very careful with himself until the doctors were completely sure it was healed. Moving to bring the other inside, he closed the boy's apartment door, Karkat not letting go of him. He had to manually pull the other off. "You are obvviously upset and a bit tipsy. Let's go lay you dowwn, and you can just cry there, okay?" he inquired to the youth who nodded as the other walked with him, glad to have just thrown on some shoes and his scarf and jacket over his pajamas. Considering the weather was getting nippy, he hadn't wanted to catch a cold. Letting the other change, he let the other lay down before he turned the lights off and went to the bed, crawling under the covers with the other and sighing softly.

Karkat hadn't ever really felt this venerable, and he figured perhaps some of his weakness came from the alcohol in his system. Still, he moved to cuddle against the other in the dark, the thought of what could have happened between him and John, and the argument from earlier causing him to cry. Low sobs escaped him, hands fisted at the fabric of Eridan's nightshirt as the male removed those thick framed glasses and then hands began to rub his back and sift fingers through his black hair, comforting him by touch. He was just glad the other was near him. "I'm sorry, Eridan… I'm so fucking sorry…. I n-never meant to…." Eridan perked a brow in the dark, but didn't push for explanation, just rubbing the boy's back more. "Shhhh, it's okay. Nothing to apologize for. Really, just let it all out if you want to." He encouraged the other to cry more, knowing, sometimes, it really helped to cry.

- 2 days later-

A whole day was spent by Karkat just cuddling with Eridan and practically spoiling his older lover rotten with love and kisses, though still they had yet to do anything too naughty. However, some oral had been performed, and Karkat had to say it had never seemed that appealing till it happened. But now it was time for him to go to work and as he approached the store, Eridan walked with him, hand and hand. When he saw John was already there he made sure to blatantly kiss his lover, though he left the older oblivious to what had actually made him upset that night, blaming the alcohol for that excess of feelings.

He walked into the store and John was cherry red, either from embarrassment, anger, or perhaps a combination of both which, for Karkat, was a good thing, because John couldn't do a damned thing at work. Most of the day was passed in silence before John clocked out first. Considering that John got there earlier it wasn't unusual for him to get off before the other. Though now he went to the register, checking out some games he wanted to purchase. Karkat scanned them without a word to the boy before the human spoke. "Look, Karkat, about the other night. I am so-" "Save your bullshit for someone who can't smell it from a fucking a mile away. You are not sorry and you were in the perfectly right mind to know exactly what you were doing." He snapped to the male who shrank back before frowning.

"Well, from that moan, it sounded to me like you would have enjoyed it had I gone further!" He retaliated. Karkat had a wide eyed look and he snapped. "No, John! That would have been the exact opposite of what I would have wanted or enjoyed! Besides, weren't you the one who said you weren't a 'homosexual' or whatever you humans call it?" John snickered with an angered smirk on his face. "I'm not. I said it because I didn't realize how troll anatomy worked, but let's just say, now that I do, I am much more open-minded to your kind, but mostly, just to you." Karkat swore if he could, he'd beat John's face in right now, but he was on the clock. "Take your shit and get the fuck out." After swiping the other's card and practically stabbing it back into the man's possession, he tossed the bag of stuff to the boy and pointed to the door. "And let the door hit you hard on the way out asshat!"

John left with another assholish comment as far as Karkat was concerned, which brought a worried Nepeta over. "H-hey? Karkat, is everything okay between you guys? That was a purrity nasty fight, nyah? You two are usually so close, your furiendship seemed to be unbreakable." She gave a very concerned look to the other, who sighed in annoyance and tugged on some of his black locks. "No, it's not okay, because he is just such an asshat and I'm getting sick of people judging me and Eridan, especially his ass. Who the hell is he to say that I would even like him that way? I was drunk and the kiss was forced, and damn it!" He actually had watery eyes and Nepeta frowned and went behind the register to hug her mutual friend. "Hey, stop that, Karkat. It's not your fault. But, you did tell Eridan right? I don't want this to be held against you, and you know, it's not good to keep secret from your matesprits. Trust me, I would know." Karkat forgot that Nepeta and the girl she thought was for sure her matesprit had just broken up, and he gave an apologetic look to her. "Stooooop~! You didn't do anything silly! Just make sure you let Ampurra know, okay?"

Karkat simply nodded and hugged the feline-like troll, whispering an apology. She simply smiled, shook her head, and walked off. The whole reason her break up happened was because of her pairing journal and her role-plays which she had hidden for a long time from her matespit, which when found, was misinterpreted and it ended badly on Nepeta's part by having her lover leave her. Nepeta was still recovering, but whenever she lacked comfort or happiness, Roxy came in and soothed the feline-like female and cuddled with her to no end. It made him happy that someone could at least attend to Nepeta's needs and he supposed him and Eridan were lucky to have each other, considering they were such opposites at times, and yet, they really worked well together.


	7. Birthday Sizzle

Sorry everyone for the super late update! Hopefully te next chapter will be up soon with some smut for all you lovelies who have stayed with me for so long! 3

Thanks to my beta reader and my reviewers who put up with me. 3

Karkat let out an exasperated sigh, finally done with the decorations. He thanked the skies that it hadn't taken as long as he thought it would. Head tilted back as he flopped down in a chair to rest, Gamzee was juggling something and entertaining Tavros and Vriska with his antics, though Karkat had to yell at Vriska not to throw more stuff for Gamzee to juggle and ruin all of their hard work. He heard a grumble and huff, but she seemed to give in. He let out a relaxed sigh of delight at the feeling of hands on his shoulders; that was till he realized who it was. "Hey, Karkat~!" That was definitely John's voice, and he sounded far too happy.

Immediately rising from his seat with a yelp of surprise and then turning on his heels, he had an expression of shock and terror. That was, until his cheeks lit up a bright red and he seemed mad as hell fire. "GOD DAMNIT, JOHN EGBERT! WHAT HAVE I FUCKING TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING UP BEHIND ME! IN FACT, HOW ABOUT WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME!? HANDS OFF!" He snapped, causing his three friends who assisted him with decorations snap their attention to the two. John just laughed. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Karkat, it's cool. I'm here with Dave. We just wanted to come wish Eridan happy birthday too, that's all. Nothing to freak out about."

Gamzee being curious strolled over to the congregating group after putting down the many objects Vriska had him juggling, putting a hand on Karkat's shoulder. "You alright, Karbro? You up and snapped faster then a Meowbeast drenched in water." He spoke with a bit of concern for his moirail, feeling his hand actually brushed off, and did Karkat just push him away? "I'm fucking fine! Don't fucking worry about me!" The blushing and now seemingly upset Karkat stormed off, and Vriska's mouth probably touched the ground, shocked that Karkat would ignore the comfort of his moirail.

Tavros however, followed Karkat this time, seeing Gamzee glare to and silently blame John who held hands up in defense and seemed a bit nervous. "U-uh… Hey Karkat… A-are you okay?" Damn his stuttering and terrible self confidence! Karkat was about to snap at Tavros till he looked at the boy who held a shy and concerned look, and he hung his head, feeling bad he even contemplated yelling at the sweet boy. It took him a moment before he gathered his thoughts. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, I just… haven't been on good terms with John lately…"

Tavros perked a brow in curiosity, but proceeded to push questions. "U-Ummm… I-if I can a-ask… Uhhh…. W-why? Y-you two always seem s-so close." He stated softly and Karkat blinked with a blush before groaning at the question, still not having told anyone, and not really saying too much to Eridan, he shrugged. "Because his shitty personality and big bunny like buck teeth annoy the fuck out of me!" He then made mock gestured with his fingers, over exaggerating john's two front teeth's length, and twitched his nose like a human's creature known as a bunny, causing Tavros to giggle and laugh with him. Gamzee and Vriska were still gravely confused.

Vriska walked over to Gamzee after John and she had a few civil words, nudging him. "Hey, you okay?" She was actually concerned for the juggalo troll who stared at the two in disbelief. "Vriska, am I bad fucking moirail?" He inquired, looking to her with a hurt expression, and for once, Vriska was actually going to be a sweet girl. Everything was out of whack today, and she blamed this Matespritship between Karkat and Eridan. It just set everything they ever knew off balance. Hugging Gamzee down to her height she shook her head. "Not at all, Gamzee. I think perhaps Karkat just couldn't handle talking to you at the moment." Gamzee was actually really upset, but he hugged the girl back and whispered. "But I thought moirals were always supposed to be able to fuckin' talk to each other." Vriska let him go and sighed. "I thought so too, but perhaps, sometimes it is better not to be a moirail all the time. Karkat likes to do for himself, you know that, and ever since you and Tavros got together, he has really had to fend for himself, even when he needed help. And I mean this in a good way, but I think he just doesn't want to burden you, or the rest of us, with his problems is all."

Gamzee frowned and still seemed upset but nodded and turned to face Tavros and Karkat who were now making some obscene and then lewd jokes, that had both of them turning colors and laughing, and he smiled, glad that at least the two of them, were on decent terms.

- Later that Evening -

Karkat found himself atop of Eridan's shoulders and Nepeta upon Equius' in the pool at the place Karkat managed to save up enough to rent to hold Eridan's Wriggling Day, or as humans called it, Birthday. Laughing, he grappled with the fit feline female. "Nyah~! You are going down Karkat~! Prepare to be defeated~! Meow~!" The sweet girl joked, playfully grappling with him. Eventually, Karkat managed to push her back and off of Equius with a laugh. Eridan and Equius had a more playful and gentle fight considering everyone knew Equius was unusually strong and very proud of it.

However, he was easily toppled over by his next opponent, Feferi, whom rode a little wobbly on Sollux, but the cute and plush figured female was not to be taken as a weakling. Pushing Karkat from his perch, he collapsed in the water with a gasp, making a large splash from his flailing, the abrupt and chaotic notions making Eridan fall back in the water, and the two of them resurfaced with a laugh.

Feferi, still atop Sollux, fist pumped the air and then made mock bodybuilder poses. "I am the strongest~! Glub glub!" Doing her best Equius impression that had the dark-blue blooded troll blushing and the rest of the crew of humans and trolls cracking up in laughter. Her ears twitched in delight and she blushed, but she smiled a toothy grin. "Victory is ours~! We are a reely good team Sollux~!" She giggled and Eridan paid no mind to her now pampering Sollux with sweet affections and kind words. No, instead he went beneath the water and pulled Karkat down with him.

Shocked by the sudden change, he gasped below the water, worried about breathing before he felt lips meet his own and a transfer of clean air to his lungs, forgetting Eridan was a sea-dweller by blood and birth. Still, he melted in the kiss, feeling himself hugged close to that form and cursing his blood color for determining the color of his tears. Red tears mixed with the water, enjoying the sweetness of being with Eridan and the romantic moments they did have. They resurfaced and Eridan gave him a concerned look. He chuckled and wiped his eyes. "Its nothing, seriously. I'm just, reely happy is all." Eridan smiled brightly to the cute reference to the habit they both seemed to be picking up form Feferi, kissing him again. There were a few aw's, but John got up and left the pool area and went back inside. Dave rose a brow, but he'd be damned if he missed the party just because John was all up and jealous.

- Time to blow out some Candles -

Everyone cheered as the sea-dweller blew out his candles after a grand off key singing of the human traditional birthday song, of course aimed to make the very special birthday boy uncomfortable, but in a good way. "Here's to another year with friends and making it through another year of stumble and falls, well worth the prizes at the end of the broken roads!" Dave and Rose toasted and the rest joined in with their drinks that some of them really shouldn't have. The clinking of glass done, cake was being cut by Kanaya with Rose molesting her the whole time in her drunken state.

Tavros and Gamzee were actually going to head out at this point, Tavros being tired and having work early, they left their presents for the other and both actually hugged the sea-dweller and wished him a good birthday. Karkat offered to walk them to the door, following them to the front of the rented space for the night and smiled to them. He was caught off guard, as that happened a lot today, by Gamzee facing him with a very stern look. "Karbro, you swear to me, nothing is fucking wrong right?" Karkat perked a brow and before he could say anything, Gamzee spoke again. "Don't give me a fucking dumb look. You know what I'm fucking talking' about. If something is wrong, swear to me, you will let me know and help if I muthafuckin can? Because lately our friendship has not been muthafuckin' miracles and I still care about you!" He poured himself out to his moirail. Tavros, knowing Gamzee had wanted to talk to Karkat, just kept walking and went to get the car started.

Karkat smiled, probably the brightest he had in a while, to Gamzee. Hugging his moirail and grateful the other hugged back, he felt so protected by his best friend. "Y-yeah! I promise! Thank you Gamzee…. I'm sorry about that shit earlier today. I was just… confused about what to say or do…" He whispered and Gamzee nodded and was silent for a moment till he gathered up some words worth saying. "I know, Karbro, it's fuckin' cool. You two be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't tonight." Karkat chuckled as his friend and he let go of each other. "That's not a whole lot of things to not do then." They coughed together and bid each other farewell when Karkat returned to the party.

However, he was not too pleased to find that someone decided to start a cake fight and he found himself with a face full of cake. Wiping it from his face he growled before gathering up some of the smushed cake and debris and pummeled it at Equius who in turn threw it his way. Ducking, it hit Feferi who let out a shriek of shock before she got up and tried to assault her defender with cake as well and that missed terribly and hit Dave. "H-hey! Not the shades! Not the shades!" He cried out, trying to keep his shades clean and eventually tossed them away from the war zone to scoop up some cake. He aimed for Vriska, whom took the hit as she threw her chunk with a chuckle to hit John who was just confused about what was going on.

Moving over to Eridan after dodging some cake and taking a mess of cake to his arm, he giggled and kissed the sea-dweller's cheek as the boy tossed cake and got Sollux right in the middle of his face and managed to knock him off his feet, an evil smirk till the kiss clicked to him and his cheeks lit up. This only increased their color gain when he felt a tongue snake out form Karkat's lips and lick part of the sweet mess from his face. "After presents… Let's go home and… have some more private fun… Okay?" He inquired with a playful nibble to his matesprit's ear whom just seemed paralyzed by the public affections that few noticed in the crossfire of cake.

-3 hours later-

It was late into the night and they had finally cleaned up the mess they made, opened presents, gathered everything up, and began to all depart pair by pair and the occasional person leaving on their own. Terezi, Dave, and John were the last to leave.

"Eridan, you had the best birthday ever! Karkat! Great planning and thanks for the cherry ice-cream you got just for me, you're a sweetheart!" She kissed Karkat's cheek in thanks and strolled on out, waiting for her escorts, Dave and John. Dave smiled to them both. "You guys can really throw a birthday bash. Thanks for having us. I had a great time, minus my shades getting caked. Be safe going home you two." He nodded and left, moving to go escort Terezi and help her home.

John was the last to leave and Karkat was still in a positive mood so he smiled to him. John, however, did not. He just outright ignored Karkat and waved good-bye to Eridan and Eridan pouted. "Wwhat wwas his problem?" Karkat seemed pissed off that John managed to ruin part of Eridan's night just because he was being childish. "Oh, just fucking ignore that shit-head, he probably has his undergarments in a twist over some fucking cake getting slammed in his face. Let's just get home!" he spoke with a slight annoyance to his voice.

Eridan simply nodded and followed Karkat to his car where everything had been stored. Driving the other home and stopping at a red light when they were five minutes away, Karkat took hold of one of Eridan's hands and kissed the back of it sweetly. "I'm sorry for my temper and about John. I hope you still had a great birthday." Eridan shook his head and smiled as wide as he could. "Are you kidding me? That wwas the best birthday ever. My brothers couldn't make it because they were busy, but they called me so everything wwas amazing. Thank you soooo much!" When they were in the parking lot to Eridan's apartment complex, Karkat felt himself being kissed and romantically attacked by the other. However, he wanted to get inside before they went any further, breaking the heated kiss and undoing his seatbelt. "Mmmm, I want this to continue, but can we move inside?" He suggested and Eridan moved back with a nod and a naughty wink that he knew meant he was going to have no time to breathe once that door closed, but personally, he was okay with that.

He was okay with anything, so long as it was with Eridan, his misunderstood but wonderful and loving Matesprit.


	8. Author's Note

Hey, it;s an AN for you guys, probably not what you all wanted, but still, her fit is.

The reason this has not continued was due to losing my beta-reader and myself to college classes. Thing shave been really busy for us both, and before I continue, I need a beta-reader I can trust to not try and change my story, and that's really hard to find. I have gotten lovely reviews form most of you, and one that made me really want to discontinue both my homestuck stories, however, I'll do my best to push through.

If however, you think that you, or someone you know, could fit the bill and be my beta, that would be wonderful and I would be most grateful to have anyone help me edit and get this story out. I have the next 4 chapters for Cursing Waves, done and needing to be edited. I have the next 2 chapter for The Many Misconceptions of Love done, but, they all still need to be edited, and without someone to help me do that, I just know the story won't be as enjoyable for all of you who waited. I am sorry again, and here is to hoping I can get some more chapters out soon!


End file.
